Légszomj
by Chrysthe12
Summary: Free! fanfiction HaruxRin Rin faképnél hagyta Harut, mikor a fiú akkor régen legyőzte őt. Most fordult a kocka, és Rin végre szabad lehet. Akkor miért foglalkoztatja, hova megy régi riválisa a vereséget követően?


Már legalább egy órája ültem a buszban a néma csend fojtogatásában. Nem akartam a tömeget, egyáltalán senkit se akartam látni. Még az uszoda ismerős, klóros szaga sem tudott jobb kedvre deríteni. Megint menekültem, bezárkóztam a saját kis világomba, csak előtte gondosan körbeépítettem egy magas fallal, nehogy valaki csak egy pillantást is vethessen rá. Ennek viszont ára volt. Csapdába estem kusza gondolataim óceánjába, és a hullámok már régen átcsaptak a fejem felett. Szerintem már akkor, amikor először hazajöttem Ausztráliából. Onnantól csak kapálóztam felfelé, de nem jutottam semerre.

Azt hittem, a győzelem végre véget ennek az egész vergődésnek, és egy pillanatig valóban így is éreztem. Olyan szinten elöntött az öröm és az adrenalin, majdhogynem szárnyaltam. Élvezettel tapostam bele a lelkébe, végre bosszút állhattam azért a régi esetért, amikor ő látott összeomlani. Végre tényleg legyőztem.

De aztán szép lassan leeresztettem, mint egy lufi. Legközelebb már arra eszméltem fel, hogy megint magamba roskadva ülök. És aztán még jöttek ők az aggódó és szemrehányó tekintetükkel! Még hogy én tehetek róla, amiért Haru kiborult! Mit számít neki, mit mondok? És még én mutattam meg neki azt a valamit, azt a pluszt az úszásban? Hisz pont azért üldöztem olyan kétségbeesetten, hogy bebizonyítsam neki, nincs ott semmi.

Azonban egyszerűen nem ment. Nem tudtam elfelejteni, mert már én is láttam egyszer. Ennek már sok-sok éve, még amikor együtt úsztuk azt a váltót. Az az érzés, mint a víz folyt ki ujjaim közül. Azóta nem éreztem hasonlót, még a mostani győzelmemnél sem. Arra jutottam ennyi év után, hogy csak képzelődtem. Úszni jó dolog, élvezem a hideg víz érintését a bőrömön, ahogy az izmaim megfeszülnek minden egyes karcsapásnál. Keményen hajtok, hogy minél jobb legyek és olimpiai úszó lehessek. Kell ennél több?

Nos, ha a saját fejemben hamisan csengtek szavaim, akkor kár bárkit is áltatnom vele. De most már nem voltam képes ezen tovább agyalni. Így is annyit merengek csak úgy magamban mostanában, a rémálmokról meg ne is beszéljünk…. Lassan be fogok golyózni, ha így folytatom.

Ernyedt tagokkal tápászkodtam fel az ülésről, hogy visszainduljak a versenyre. Jó figyelemelterelő lesz, amúgy is kíváncsi vagyok, kik jutnak tovább a Samezukából és az Iwatobiból. Ha utána sem lesz jobb, akkor majd elfutok a vonatállomásig és majd úgy megyek haza, vagy edzek még egy kicsit. Nincs annál felszabadítóbb érzés, mint amikor az ember hullafáradtan ledől az ágyba és még arra is képtelen, hogy gondolkozzon. Csak lebeg a víz felszínén, akár egy virágszirom.

Csakhogy éppen a versenyről terelték el a figyelmemet. Illetve terelte el egy bizonyos személy, aki mint a kilőtt puskagolyó távolodott az uszodától. A fájdalmasan ismerős alak, lobogó fekete hajjal. Ismertem én ezt rohanást. Amikor az ember egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb tempót erőszakol magára, majd amikor elér a határig, egyszerűen csak összeomlik. Valahogy jobb érzés a futásra fogni, pedig a gondolatok és érzelmek omlanak ránk.

Nos, a versenynek már lassan úgyis vége volt. Majdnem az egészről lemaradtam, hogy a végét látom-e vagy sem, már igazán nem számított. Korábban is elkezdethetem azt a feszültség levezetést, amit terveztem. Akár pont azon az útvonalon, amin Haru is. Mert az volt szimpatikus nekem is. De egyébként egy kicsit sem érdekelt, nincs semmi mondanivalóm a számára. Nem vagyunk mi barátok, csak régi ismerősök.

Így hát én is futásnak eredtem. Szerencsére edzésbe voltam, különben rég lehagyott volna, olyan iramot diktált. Határozottan haladt, semmi megtorpanás, egy pillanatnyi hezitálás, merre menjen, vagyis konkrét célja volt. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon mi lehet az. Talán hazamegy? Vagy az általános iskolához? Nem… Úszni megy. Akárhová, csak ott úszni lehessen. Én legalábbis ezt tettem volna a helyében. És a történtek ellenére nem is vagyunk mi annyira különbözőek.

Igazam lett. Még oda se értünk egészen, de én már lelassítottam, hogy magamba szívhassam azt a megannyi emléket őrző sósillatot, fülemet megütötte halk moraja. Ráérősen sétáltam le az óceán homokos partjához. Nem merültem ki eléggé, hogy gondolataimtól megkönnyebbülve kiterülhessek a földön, így csak a térdeimet felhúzva élveztem a napsugarak csiklandozását.

Nem szeretem az óceánt. Félre értés ne essék, egyáltalán nem féltem tőle, mint mondjuk Makoto. Én kifejezetten rühellem. Egyetlen porcikám sem kívánkozik a végtelen kékségbe, akkor inkább ne ússzak soha többet. Ez a békesség úgyis csak hamar elillanó délibáb, bármelyik pillanatban fordulhat kocka, és akkor mutatja csak meg az óceán a foga fehérjét. Lehet, gyerekes, de apám halála óta nem tudtam leküzdeni ezt az érzést.

- Miért jöttél ide?

Meglepetten kaptam fel fejemet a nekem szegezett hideg, kemény kérdésre. Hisz Haru az előbb még ott úszott, majd egy nagyobb hullám elnyelte az alakját, most meg itt állt előttem. Ennyire elbambultam volna?

- Te is utánam jöttél akkor régen – válaszoltam vállat vonva, majd a földre szegeztem tekintetem, hogy ujjaimmal apró mintákat rajzoljak a homokba. Kíváncsi voltam, mit reagál erre, de ugyanakkor féltem is, hogy a kék szemekből valami olyasmit olvasnék ki, amivel nem tudnék megbirkózni.

- Emlékszem. – Lépett közelebb, így sötét árnyékot vonva körém. – Olyan dühös voltál, hogy otthagytál.

Rágalmazó hangja egészen új füleimnek. Ám a meglepődöttségemen hamar felülkerekedett a szégyen. Olyan ostobán és gyerekesen viselkedtem akkor, még ma is lángba borul az arcom, ha csak eszembe jut. Nem tudtam, mivel védjem ki ezt a pofont, mit kezdjek a szívembe vájt sebbel, hogy viselhetném el. Ma már együtt élek vele.

Nagyot sóhajtva mondtam ki azt, amivel talán tönkretetszek mindent. De nem érdekelt, ez túl sok. Felejteni akartam és továbblépni, nem pedig állandóan a múltat bolygatni. Úgy se tudok már rajta változtatni, akármennyire is szeretném.

- Nem is igazán rád voltam dühös, hanem magamra. Csak hát gyerek voltam. Most viszont te is nyugodtan faképnél hagyhatsz, ha gondolod.

Szinte fizikai fájdalommal járt ezeknek a bizalmas gondolatoknak a kimondása. Már bántam, hogy utána jöttem. Mást sem akartam, csak tűnjön el és hadd maradhassak újra egyedül ezzel a kuszasággal a fejemben. És mit tett erre ő? Leheveredett mellém a homokba. Remek! Csak ment fel bennem a pumpa, ahogy oldalról rá sandítottam, miközben ő ott sütkérezett, mintha semmi gondja sem lenne; halvány csillogásba vonták a testén pihenő, napsugaraktól szikrázó vízcseppek.

- Én viszont már nem vagyok gyerek. És nem is haragszom senkire, főleg nem rád – kapta el a tekintetemet, ahogy a vállán lévő apró horzsolást fixíroztam. A fülem hegyéig elvörösödtem a gondolatra, hogy lebuktam, így dacosan a tengerre szegeztem merev pillantásomat.

- Nem? Akkor mit keresünk itt? – csattantam fel talán a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban.

- Tanácstalan vagyok – kapta fel suttogását a szél, majd messze tovaröpítette. Szemeivel még sokáig követte az útját a távolba.

- Miért is? – kiáltottam fel örömittasan. – Mert végre rájöttél, igenis az idő javítása és az eredmények számítanak? Nincs semmi más!

Észre se vettem, de ahogy beszéltem, egyre közelebb kúsztam hozzá. Természetesen, csak hogy jobban beolvashassak neki. A kék tükrök azonnal célba vettek, de túlságosan nyugodtan és egy picit talán sajnálkozva.

- Nem tudom, miért mondasz ilyeneket, hisz te is tudod, hogy ott van.

- Argh! – horkantam fel lemondóan. Ez az ember sose változik, kár is feleslegesen jártatnom a számat, vagy bosszankodnom. Így csak várakozásteljesen ráemeltem a szemeimet, folytassa. Ő is épp akkor nézett fel rám, kék íriszei egyből felragyogtak. A szívem azonnal hevesebben kezdett dobogni, de nem lepődtem meg rajta. Már gyerekkorunkban is mindig így volt. Olyan mélykékek a szemei… Mintha mindig máshol járna fejben, valahol elmerülve a vízben, és csak annak mélyéről pillantana néha-néha a külvilágra. Most viszont őszintén rám figyelt, és ettől enyhén elpirultam. Ritkán fordult elő ilyen, élveztem, hogy én fel tudtam kelteni az érdeklődését.

- Nem ezért vagyok tanácstalan. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy érhetem el azt a valamit, ha már nem úszhatok többé veled. – Egészen halkan beszélt, engem mégis kirázott a hideg. A szívem fájdalmasan facsarodott össze, ahogy belegondoltam elhamarkodott kijelentésembe. Többet nem úszok Haruval… El se tudtam képzelni. Miért mondtam ezt, amikor pont az ellenkezőjére vágytam?

Rosszul éreztem magamat, a mellkasomat szorító fájdalomtól csak kapkodtam levegő után. Újra el akartam menekülni előle, csak most már nem azzal a zavarodott gyerekkel álltam szemben. Kiolvasta a szándékot a szememből, mielőtt egyáltalán megmozdulhattam volna, majd jó erősen megszorította a csuklómat, hogy most már ne is tehessem meg. Nem mintha képes lettem volna rá. A szemei béklyóba vertek, olyan közel hajolt, a levegő is bennem rekedt.

- El akarom venni tőled azt a valamit – suttogta alig pár centiméterre az arcomtól, forró lehelete csiklandozta az orromat. Nem bírtam tovább, minden egyszerre szakadt a nyakamba, én meg egyszerűen csak kirobbantam.

Éhesen kaptam az ajkai után. Vagy ő az enyéim után? Nem tudtam… belevesztem a csókba, hagytam, hogy az érzelmeim hullámai lerántsanak a mélybe. Csak élveztem, ahogy nyelveink összesimulnak. Akárcsak a vízben, itt is küzdenem kellett ellene a győzelemért. Nem tudtam, mennyi idő telhetett el, legközelebb már csak akkor tértem újra észhez, amikor pólóm alá becsúszó keze megcirógatta a mellbimbóm. A homokban feküdtem, hátamat egy kimerészkedő, merész hullám nyaldosta. Egész testével fölöttem térdelt, ha akartam volna, se tudtam volna ellenkezni. Csakhogy nem is áll szándékomban, egyedül a helyszínnel voltak kétségeim. Mégis mit gondolt, egy nyilvános strandon voltunk! Hogy felhívjam a figyelmét erre az egyáltalán nem elhanyagolható tényre, mohón haraptam rá ajkaira.

- Cápa – távoldott el tőlem, miközben lenyalta a kiserkenő vércseppeket a szájáról. – Most nem foglak elengedni.

- Eszembe sincs elmenni! – csattantam fel mérgesen, aztán rögtön meg is bántam. Ahogy realizáltam, mire is mondtam, olyan dacosan igent, egyből rákvörös lettem. Komolyan kiakasztott ez az ember!

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy itt… - kezdtem volna ráripakodni, de a szavamba vágott.

- Menjünk hozzám - állt talpra hirtelen, engem is magával húzva. Érdekes, Haru csak akkor ennyire türelmetlen, ha úszásról van szó.

- Na, még mit nem! – rántottam ki a csuklómat szorításából. – Az egy átjáróház, bárki kedve szerint ki-be járhat!

- Hát akkor… - húzott közelebb egy újabb minden porcikámat megborzongtató csókra, közben ujjaival hajamba túrt, és még közelebb vont magához, kezeim a széles vállakra simultak.

- Menjünk hozzánk – préseltem ki magamból két levegővétel között. – Anya dolgozik, Gou a versenyen van, pótkulcs a virágcserépben.

A fullasztó csókot igennek vettem.

Furcsa érzés volt ennyi idő után újra hazajönni, legutóbb talán újévkor voltam itt. De ez így is volt jól. Anya apa halála óta mindent túlreagál, és egyáltalán nem hiányzott, hogy minden rezdülésem miatt aggodalmaskodjon. Gouról ne is beszéljünk! Tudom, ő csak jót akar, azonban egyszerűen nem ért meg. Még mindig a régi Rint keresi bennem, azt a gondtalan, nagy álmokat kergető fiút. Ő ide is tartozik. Én viszont megváltoztam, és ezért ugyanolyan betolakodó voltam ebben a házban, mint Haru. Egy új Rin tele mocskos gondolatokkal. Bár Haru türelmetlen, ködös tekintetét elnézve, az én fantáziám valószínűleg meg sem közelítette az övét.

Alig tölthettem el pár nosztalgikus percet gyerekkori emlékeimbe veszve, máris továbbhúzott az előszobából. Szóval még emlékezett a járásra a házban. Pedig vagy csak egyszer jártak itt a többiekkel, amikor beteg voltam és jöttek meglátogatni. Milyen rég is volt már!

- Éhes vagy? Esetleg valamit inni? – hátráltam ki a karjaiból, és lecövekeltem a konyha előtt. Hirtelen túl sok volt minden. A verseny, a győzelmem, a mellkasomat szorító érzés, ami egyszerűen nem akart eltűnni, és most ez a sok-sok régi emlék. Én próbáltam levegőhöz jutni, csak kapkodtam utána, de ez a sok teher mind lehúzott a víz alá. Ha most Haru és én… az segítene? A csókjaitól egyszerűen kikapcsolt az agyam, megszűnt a süllyedés, csak lebegtem a semmiben. Vagy lehet, éppen ő taszítana le olyan mélyre, hogy garantáltan nem jönnék fel soha többet.

- Éhes vagyok – érkezett az egyszerű válasz, amin én lepődtem meg a legjobban. Persze én magam kérdeztem, azonban mindenképpen nemre számítottam. A csalódás keserű íze terjedt szét a számban.

- De csak téged akarlak – ragyogtak bele kék íriszei az enyémekbe, majd annyira közel hajolt, azt hittem, meg fog csókolni. – Esetleg egy kis makrélát.

- Hogy is ne! – csattantam fel teljesen jogosan és pipacspiros arccal, ami mellesleg annak a teljesen elbódult tekintetének a hibája. Egyáltalán nem volt furcsa őt így látni, csak ebben a helyzetben igen. Nem igazán tudtam vele mit kezdeni. Csak akkor szokott Haru így viselkedni, ha úszásról van szó. Türelmetlenül, meggondolatlanul, mohón, bármire képes ilyenkor. Most mi hajtotta? Miért pont engem akart?

Teljesen belém fojtotta gondolataimat, ahogy magához rántott egy újabb fülledt csókra. Még az asztal is beleremegett, olyan elánnal ragadott meg kezeivel. Aztán nem is vette le rólam őket, egyikkel a hajamba túrt, szinte tépte, míg a másikkal az útban lévő melegítő felsőmet próbálta szétszakítani rajtam. És mit tettem én eközben? Erősen kapaszkodtam a vállába, hogy el ne essek, ahogy vad nyelvcsapásai egyre csak felkorbácsolták bennem a vágyat, kitöltötték minden gondolatomat. Egymáshoz préselődtünk, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy akár csak egy pillanatra is alábbhagyjon ez az éhség. Egyre erősebben és erősebben szorított magához, míg az én ujjaim a vállába vájtak, hogy még közelebb juthassak, beférkőzzek a bőre alá. Olyanok voltunk, mint a felszínre bukkanó fuldokló az oxigénnel. Még, még, még, olyan régen éreztük már, most azonnal kellett, csak kapkodtunk utána, mert sosem elég.

- Nem tudok várni – szakítottal el ajkait az enyémektől, majd miután a lábaimat kigáncsolva elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat, egyszerűen a földre taszított. A levegő is kiszorult belőlem egy pillanatra, ahogy nekicsapódtam a kemény fának. Azonban mire a fájdalom eljutott volna a tudatomig, már felettem térdelt, és elnémított minden más hangot a fejemben, ami nem körülötte forgott, nem az érintése után sóvárgott. És rendesen elkényeztetett velük. Kezei testem minden egy porcikáját bebarangolták, határozottan érintették az új tájakat, amelyek korántsem voltak olyannyira ismeretlenek számukra. Végig ott voltak az orruk előtt, de csak most ragadta el őket a vágy, hogy meg is hódítsák, kisajátítsák maguknak. Az egyik keze éppen combomról a fenekemre siklott, míg a másikkal a felcsúszott pólóból kilógó bőrfelületet cirógatta. Lassú, pihekönnyű érintései, mint a víz folyt végig a csípőmig, majd egyetlen pontba torkollottak.

Szinte már bódultan szakítottam el ajkaimat az övétől, majd hevesen zihálva hanyatlottam a földre. Kezeim is erőtlenül omlottak le válláról, hiába csimpaszkodtam bele eddig olyan hévvel, mostanra teljesen kimerültnek éreztem magamat. Mintha cseppfolyóssá váltam volna, és nem tudnám összetartani ezt a testemet érő, újszerű gyönyört, az újra és újra fellobbanó érzéseket. Haru viszont nem engedte, hogy ilyen egyszerűen kifolyjak a kezei közül.

Meglepett a tekintet, amellyel felemelkedve rólam végigmérte pihegő, felhevült testemet. Nem is emlékezetett a máskor tiszta kék íriszekre, mély sötét lett a vágytól. Mert eszeveszettül akart engem, minden egyes pillantásával égette bőrömet. Haragot, kétségbeesést, örömöt, fáradtságot… minden mást elnyomott benne.

- Rin! – Olyan távolinak tűnt a hangja, mintha csak a víz alól jönne. Vagy az érintése nélkül megint én kezdtem süllyedni? Bizonyára ő is láthatta ezt a testemen, ahogy összevissza kapkodtam a levegőt, egyre távolabbról pislogtam fel rá; mert ujjaival először az arcomon, ajkaim vonalán simított végig, majd durván belemarkolt a hajamba, hogy megtartson.

- Nem küzdök ellened – jelentette ki talán egy árnyalatnyit erélyesebben és dühösebben, mint az a kifejezéstelen tónus, amit a mindennapokban használt. - Veled fogok úszni, még akkor is, ha kijelentetted, többé nem teszed.

Egyből hevesebben kezdett verni a szívem a szavaitól. Kifejezetten tetszett, hogy hatalmam van felette. Habár első ránézésre úgy tűnt, teljesen leigázott én pedig már csak arra vagyok képes, hogy lihegve átadjam magamat neki. Éppenséggel fordítva volt. Haru számára mindig is különleges voltam. Amikor arra kértem, ússzon váltót, váltót úszott, és versenyzett velem, amikor meg azt mondtam. Hiába hajtogatja, ő csak gyorsban úszik, nekem még nem mondott nemet. Az ezekért kapott irigy sőt, akár dühös pillantások csak még vonzóbbá tették nekem ezt a kivételes helyzetet. Kiemelkedtem a barátai, a vetélytársai közül, törődött velem, az érzéseimmel, majd önkéntes börtönbe vonult miattam. Élveztem, hogy tőlem függ a szabadsága, és ennek a felismerésétől valahogy újra erő költözött a tagjaimba. Már csak egy valami kellett nekem tőle, de az nagyon.

Az egyik kezemre könyökölve tornáztam fel magamat ülőhelyzetbe, míg a másikkal a pólójánál fogva magamhoz rántottam, már az orrunk is összeért. De nem adtam meg neki, amire oly nagyon áhítozott, pedig engem is égtett vágy. Mégis megálltam, nem faltam fel szétnyíló, már a csókoktól megduzzadt ajkait.

- Akkor értem úszol? – suttogtam a szájába, mire felhördült. – Csakis értem?

És itt szakítottam el nála azt az utolsó kis cérnaszálat, ami még összekötötte a külvilággal. Már csak engem látott, érzett, velem akart lebegni a vízben. Józan eszét eldobva, tökéletes ívvel ugrott bele a csapdámba.

Eddigi legvehemensebb csókjával esett nekem, de nyelve nem bebocsátást kért, vagy bebarangolta számat, hanem birtokba vette. Fogak koccantak össze, apró harapásokkal illettem ajkait, ahol csak értem. Azt akartam, hogy fájjon neki, amiért nem tudtam örülni a győzelmemnek, mert az ő kétségbeesésével foglalkoztam, mert még mindig sajgott a szívem, ha visszagondoltam arra a régi vereségemre. De senki sem ítélhetett el ezért, hisz ő is pontosan ezt csinálta velem. Legyőztem és sötétségbe taszítottam, ahonnan már megint csak rajtam keresztül juthatott ki. Biztosan gyűlölt ezért! Legalábbis határozottan átadta magát vad indulatainak, amiket eddig elfojtott irányomban. A karomat, amin eddig könyököltem, egy erőteljes mozdulattal taszította ki alólam, majd újra a földhöz nyomott. Holnap rettentően fog sajogni a fejem a padlóval való találkozásoktól, de nem számított. Még élveztem is a hideg fa ütéseit, mert egy olyan szenvedélyes oldalát mutatta meg általa, amit eddig csak a vízben láttam. A testemet elárasztó intenzív érzések ráadásként teljesen eltompították a lelki kínjaimat. Ebben a percben csak Haru létezett számomra.

Most már tényleg nem bírt tovább várni, úgy tépte le rólam a pólót, hogy kétlem, valaha még fel tudom majd venni. Nem baj, elég kárpótlást kaptam érte. Az ajakaim egyszerre elvesztették vonzerejüket, a felbukkanó izmok, szaporán le-felemelkedő mellkas hirtelen sokkal csábítóbbak lettek. Továbbra is fékevesztett csókokkal haladt lefele a nyakamtól, mindenegyes izmom vonalát végigkövette nyelvével, majd megállt egy különös finomnak ígérkező testrészem felett. Harapva incselkedett mellbimbóimmal, hol az egyiket szívta, hol a másikat tekergette, kezei viszont már messzebb jártak. Nevezetes éppen az úszógatyámmal, mert a rendes már rég a szoba egy távolabbi pontjára hajítva hevert. Ez is rögtön követte a másikat, nekem meg még a lélegzetem is elállt, ahogy egyre duzzadó férfiasságom végre napvilágot látott. Távolról közelített felém, combom belső felét simogatta, nyelve a derekam felől indult útnak. Fejemet hátravetve nyöszörögtem ettől a perzselő érzéstől, csípőmmel akaratlanul is felé törleszkedtem, hogy vessen végre véget ennek az oxigénhiányos állapotnak. De közben egészen más terveim voltak. Nem akartam az egész végén egyedül visszazuhanni a mélységbe, mint valami béna kavics. Együtt fogok vele úszni, még ha mást is mondtam korábban, mert én is akartam. Őrülten vágytam rá. Csak legalább még egyszer…

Figyelmeztetésként túrtam bele a hajába, jó, téptem, de szükséges volt. Az eddigi nyögésbe fulladó Haru felszólítások nem hoztak eredményt, most viszont egyből kíváncsian emelte rám tekintetét. Már éjsötét volt a szeme.

- Úszol velem váltót? – csúszott ki az első mondat a számon, ami eszembe jutott. Egy pillanatig csak nézett rám meredten, majd halványan elmosolyodott, nekem meg persze a fülem hegyéig el kellett vörösödnöm.

- Hát persze – kúszott fel hozzám, és egy csókkal nyomatékosította szavait. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem kellett győzködni, nem ismételgette, ő csak gyorsban úszik, hanem egyszerűen igent mondott. Hatalmasat dobbant a szívem a gondolatra és utána nem is akart leállni, folytatta az őrült tempóban való száguldást. Ezért teljesen megérte, még ha azok a finom ujjak kénytelenek is voltak elszakadni a férfiasságomtól. Az én kezeim már úgyis a nadrágjánál matattak, és pillanatok alatt szabadultak meg tőle. Pont, mint mikor meglát egy medencét, az egyik percben még ott áll a szélén, a következőben meg már úszógatyában szeli a vizet. Csak most ezt az utolsó darabot sem hagytam rajta.

Együtt mozdultunk meg, ugrottunk fejest a mélyvízbe, de most egyáltalán nem féltem az érkezéstől. Ő felrántott ülésbe, én megtámaszkodtam az egyik kezemmel a földön. Én a másikkal átkaroltam, hogy minél közelebb érezhessem magamhoz, ő úgy hajtotta fejét vállamra, mintha mindig is odatartozott volna. Tökéletes időzítés és összhang, senki nem verhetett le minket.

Kezem majdnem kibicsaklott alattam, ahogy ujjai rátaláltak férfiasságomra, majd összedörgölőzve az övével izgatni kezdte őket. Megindult a hajsza, és a rám zuhant gyönyörtől alig tudtam tartani az iramot. Minden egyes kis hullámra összerándult a testem, ujjaim görcsösen kapaszkodtak bőrébe, összeszorított szemeim könnybe lábadtak. Annyira új volt, semmi eddigihez nem ért fel. A győzelmem mámora csak apró ki csiklandozás volt ehhez képest, most szó szerint elevenen égtem, tűznyelvek nyaldostak. Hangos nyögéseim mellett nem is hallatszott Haru halk zihálása, de nyakamat ostromoló, egyre kapkodó légvételeiből tisztán ki tudtam venni, hogy már közel járt. Azonban én már megérkeztem.

Szökőárként rántott magával a kielégülés, le a víz alá oxigén nélkül. Nem is engedett fel, csapott jobbra, balra, még csak kapálózni se tudtam, olyan erősen dobált. Utolsó kis tudatfoszlányommal még én is Haru vállára borultam, mélyen a bőrébe vájtam fogaimat, nehogy felkiáltsak. Majd fuldoklottam ebben az örvényben teljesen magatehetetlenül, míg Haru nem csatlakozott hozzám. Csókban összeforrva próbáltuk elszívni a másik levegőjét, hogy csillapítsuk légszomjunkat.

Teljesen kábán nyitottam ki a szemeimet, de megmozdulni nem bírtam. Mindenem égett a kimerültségtől, a fájdalomtól, végtagjaim úgy süppedtek bele a paplanba, mintha legalább száz kilót nyomnának. Csak nagyokat pislogva várhattam, hogy az agyam újra elkezdjen dolgozni, oxigént szívhassak a tüdőmbe, a vér pezsegjen az ereimben…Vártam és vártam, de semmi nem történt. Kővé dermedten. Mintha ott ragadtam volna az időben a pulzáló kéjhullámok, szaggatott légzések, vad szívdobogás, a Haru testéből áradó intenzitás messzinek tűnő emlékképeivel. Apropó Haru…

Nem kellett megfordulnom, hogy tudjam, nincs itt. Engem ölelve feküdtünk itt utoljára, nap már épp lemenőben volt. Aztán én elaludtam, ő lelépett, és éjszaka lett. Koromsötétség.

Fájón hasított a felismerés a szívembe, azonnal felpattantam. Egyfajta menekülési ösztön vett erőt rajtam, uszított, hogy próbáljak megszökni, még mielőtt teljesen leterítene a fájdalom.

Az a feldúlt ágy az ő illatával túl sok lett volna, túl sok minden tudott. Óh, de még mennyit!

Nem tagadhattam, a padlón is tökéletesen jól éreztem magam vele, de azért mégis kényelmetlen volt. Szóval mielőtt még Haru nagyon elragadtathatta volna magát, erre fel is hívtam a figyelmét. Ha már egyszer itt volt pár lépésnyire az ágyam… és kellett a párnám is! Meg is kaptam, amit akartam, szinte belökött az ajtón, majd azonnal nekem is esett, míg magáévá nem tett. Egyszer, majd kétszer és háromszor döngölt bele a lepedőbe… És én élveztem. Vele együtt ringatóztam a hullámokkal, egyszerre jöttünk fel levegőért, egy forma erővel tapostuk a vizet.

Elvesztem. Túl késő volt már menekülni. Minden újra előtört, érintések, harapások, karmolások, csókok, ahogy egybefonódtunk és teljesnek éreztem magamat…

Újra rám tört a túlélési ösztön, és mint egy űzött vad rontottam ki a szobámból, bevágtam az ajtót, hogy ne követhessenek ezek a bódító képek. De nem sikerült, a legapróbb résen is képesek voltak átsiklani, majd elborítottak. Haru hangja, a bőrének érintése, a nyögései, amiket már ő sem tudott magában tartani, amikor elélvezett… bennem…

Teljes vereséggel döntöttem hátamat a falnak, a lábaim is már épp megadták volna magukat, hogy lecsússzak a földre, de akkor kizökkentett valami. Mégpedig egy idegesítően furcsálló, meglepődött és ijedt tekintet keveréke. Ennél már csak az lett volna jobb, ha meztelenül téptem volna fel az ajtót, de szerencsére valaki gondoskodott erről. Haru…

- Rin? – kezdte Gou bizonytalan hangon, mert nem igazán tudta, mire gondoljon. – Te meg mit keresel itt?

Úgy pattant szét minden mocskosan jó emlékképem a tegnapról, mintha üvegből lennének. A szilánkokon lépdelve közelítettem meg az ebédlő asztalt, hogy megkapaszkodhassak valamibe, különben nem voltam elég erős, hogy álljam Gou vizsgálódását. Pár mély lélegzet után sikerült is nagyjából összeszednem magam, azonban ahogy újra a húgom felé fordultam, egyszerre a padlóra esett a tekintetem. Egy bizonyos részre. Ott csináltuk először. Égett az arcom, biztosan vörösen izzott is, és egyszerűen nem mertem a szemébe nézni. Mi van, ha kiolvas belőle mindent?

- Jól vagy? – sietett azonnal felém Gou, amikor látta, hogy úgy ténferegtem, mint valami részeg. Lehet volt benne némi igazság, mert tényleg forgott körülöttem a világ.

- Az arcod is vörös… Lázad van? – Csupa aggodalom volt a hangja, én meg szörnyen éreztem magamat. Mert képtelen voltam beszélni róla. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, nem is vagyok beteg, hanem csak az emlékektől pirultam ki. Még a kezét is ellöktem, mert nem tudtam elviselni, hogy ott érintsen, ahol a legutóbb még Haru keze volt… vagy nyelve. Az év testvére címért azt hiszem, már nem indulok.

Egyre fullasztóbb volt elviselni Gou faggatózását, sarokba szorított, és nem volt hova menekülni. Ám mielőtt még összezuhanhattam volna azoknak a szúrós szemeknek a súlya alatt, valaki mentőövet dobott felém. Azonnal felé is kaptam, hogy kihúzzam magam ebből az egyre csak zsugorodó szobából, amit Gou épített körém. Akkor még nem tudhattam, ez egy hurok volt a nyakam köré. Esztelenül próbáltam menekülni, és milyen vicces, ez is lett a végem.

Mielőtt végleg föld alá kellett volna süllyednem, amiért rejtegetnem kell a sikamlós gondolataimat a húgom elől, zajt hallottunk a bejárt felől, és kisvártatva be is lépett anya szatyrokkal a kezében.

- Végre ébren Rin! Szia Gou! Na, mi volt a versenyen? – dobta le a cuccokat a pultra, mintha mis sem lenne természetesebb, hogy a két gyerekét így együtt látja nappali közepén vitatkozni. Szerencsére az első pillanatban húgocskámat is magával ragadta ez az abszurd, kívülről mégis teljesen normálisnak tűnő jelenet, így ugyan kicsit megilletődve, de válaszolt.

- Jó volt, bár nem jutottunk tovább egyik számban sem. Viszont Rin győzött! – Lelkesedése a következő pillanatban tova is szállt. – Óh, Haru meg eltűnt. Hívtuk, de nem volt nála a mobilja. Vártunk egy darabig a házában, de nem jött, szóval én feladtam. Ezért is jöttem ilyen későn.

Na, mondtam én, hogy az egy átjáró ház!

- Gratulálok Rin! – fordult felém anya a pakolásból, és megajándékozott egy szikrázó mosollyal, no meg egy kacsintással. Rosszat sejtettem. Na, pont itt vettem észre a kötelet a nyakam körül.

- Ne aggódj drágám, Haru nem kóborolt messzire. Találkoztam vele, mikor indultam a boltba, szóval szerintem már hazaérhetett – csevegő hangon kezdte, majd tetetett rosszallással folytatta. – Rin, nem gondolod, elég gorombaság elaludni, mikor vendéged van? Én értem, hogy te és Haru is fáradtak voltatok, de azér…

- Tessék? – sikkantott fel Gou, mikor a szavak elértek a tudatáig és túlesett az első sokon is. – Haru itt volt? Végig itt volt veled?

Most lökték ki alólam a deszkát. Csak lógtam mozdulatlanul, több nem tellett tőlem. Minden egyes szóra összerándult a testem, hatalmasat dobbant a szívem. Remegtem a feszültségtől, már csak egy szalmaszálon függött, hogy ne robbanjak szét. És persze valaki kész örömmel adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.

- De hát miért? – Már szemtől szemben állt velem, épp csak lehelte felém a szavakat, mégis olyan volt, mintha ordított volna. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre, ezt még ki is bírtam volna. Aztán belenéztem azokba a szemekbe, amelyek olyan hasonlóak voltak az enyémekhez, főleg, hogy bizonytalansággal és haraggal teltek meg. Ez volt az utolsó löket.

Ellöktem magam az asztaltól és becsörtettem a szobámba. Érzéketlennek kellett lennem. Nem néztem semerre, nem szagoltam bele a levegőbe, egyszerűen leblokkoltam az agyamat, hogy nem emlékezzen semmire. Gyorsan felkapkodtam a cuccaimat, és már ott sem voltam.

- Visszamegyek a kollégiumba – vetettem oda a még mindig sóbálványként álló családomnak, majd hangos csattanással kiszáguldottam az ajtón. És rohanni kezdtem. Felszabadító futás az állomásig, hogy utána csak ledőlhessek az ágyra, és még az agyaláshoz is túl fáradt legyek.

Már csak az utolsó vonatot értem el. Nem voltak sokan, így egy kicsit megnyugodva huppantam le egy üres helyre. Felszisszentettem a fenekembe hasító fájdalomra. Égett a combom is, ahol erősebben megszorította, sajgott a fejem padlóval való találkozásoktól. Próbáltam tudomást sem venni róluk, és csak a futástól ziháló légzésemre koncentrálni, de nem ment. Szétestem. De legalább kevés tanúja volt. Ám mielőtt még érzelmeim posványába is beleragadtam volna, volt egy kötelességem. Bár nem helyes, hogy így hívom, hisz magamnak is jót teszek vele. Ha még most felhívom Nitorit, megkímélhetem magamat a kérdésektől. Egyáltalán nem hiányoztak. Óh, és legalább valaki be fog engedni, mert a portárs már rég elhúzott.

Meg se lepődtem, ahogy a telefonomat elővéve négy nem fogadott hívás és egy üzenet várt rám. Talán jobb, ha én is csak írok neki, lehet, már alszik. Elvégre fárasztó napunk volt. És rohadtul kimerült vagyok lelkileg, hogy végighallgassam az aggódását. Nincs szükségem újabb kihallgatásra.

Megnyitottam az üzenetet, de alig egy pillantás után a mobil majdnem ki is esett az ujjaim közül. Ilyen nincs! Éreztem, ahogy a testem újra megtelt feszültséggel, képekkel, érzelmekkel, vággyal, illatokkal, érintésekkel, harapásokkal… Minden hiába volt. Újra túláradt bennem ez az egész. Fuldokoltam.

Ez állt a Harutól kapott smsben: „Köszönöm!" Csak ennyi. Ezzel akarta kiszúrni a szememet. Most, hogy már mindent, amit lehetett, elvett tőlem, ennyire futotta neki. Eltűnik, és dob egy smst. Semmi magyarázat, csak ez. Megőrjített…

Őrületes dühvel nyomkodtam a gombokat, majd bevágtam a mobilt a táskámba. Ha ő ilyen mocskosan játszott, akkor én is. Köszönte, hogy letepert, kihasznált, mert összezavarodott, ellopott belőlem egy darabot és vissza se nézett. Legalább most már tudtam, hányadán állunk. De nem, Haru, csak hitted, hogy te nyertél! Hisz nem történt semmi. Én továbbjutottam, te kikaptál ellenem. Ennyi. Úgyhogy ezt kapta tőlem válaszul: „Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Nem történt semmi." Reméltem, felfogja.

Ez még annál is rosszabbul végződött, mint ahogy elképzelhettem volna. Nem lökött vissza a mélybe, de nem is lebegtem, vagy kapálóztam kétségbeesetten. A sivatagban feküdtem egyetlen csepp víz nélkül.


End file.
